


Of Fish and Flames

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-04
Updated: 2004-01-04
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little romance between the boys inspired by a night of fun indulgence with Eldaduin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Fish and Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Written 04.January.2004 for my best mate Eldaduin.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

"Jesus Billy, pass it already...You've had it long enough. Are you even in this room? That must be some good shit. Give it up already," Dominic demanded playfully. Billy jumped and realized that he had completely spaced out for who knows how long. Obviously too long for Dom's liking. He passed the stone pipe across to his mate and grinned. "Aye...'tis some good shite indeed, m'friend, good shite indeed." That's when he first noticed it. That sparkle in Dominic Monaghan's right eye seemed to illuminate the candle lit room more than any bulb or flame could. He felt a tingling sensation rise up in his body. He'd wanted Dommie for so goddamn long...he couldn't even remember the first time he had to sneak off during a shoot and relieve himself because of that beautiful man. God...his smile, his ruffled hair, his grungey style...and now this little twinkle. Billy smiled broadly as Dominic handed the pipe back across to him.  
The two men sat in silence for a while absorbing the atmosphere. The room was filled with the mixed scent of pumpkin and mulberry candles whose flames danced along the walls and ceiling. The music was soft and melodic. As relaxing as it was, however, Billy suddenly found himself strangely aroused. Dominic was now lying beside him watching the fish swim around in absolute wonder. Billy watched him for a few moments, silhouetted in the darkness with the soft glow of the candles lighting his face. "God, get hold of yerself Bill," he thought to himself. He layed down beside of Dominic hoping that by not having him in direct view, he would be able to compose himself a bit before doing something completely rash. "Dom," Billy said inquisitively, "I wonder if this is the first time fish 'ave ever seen candles...I mean, look at 'em...They look pretty freaked out..." Dominic chuckled and replied, "Nah, my fish saw candles...besides, they only have three second memories, so every three seconds everything they do is for the first time...I don't even know how they remember that they're suppose to swim and don't try to climb up out of that water and walk right over here and join us." "Ah...Yeh, I s'pose yer right Splombie." Once again, silence filled the room.  
Billy couldn't help but look over at Dominic, occassionally catching him gazing back. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. Every time he looked over that little sparkle just seemed to pull him closer. He noticed that he'd somehow ended up less than an inch away from Dominic when he'd started out a good half a foot or so over. Then it happened. He glanced over and caught Dominic's eye and he couldn't restrain himself any longer. He sat up, supporting himself with one of his arms and placed a soft kiss on Dominic's lips. After he realized what he had just done, he began to stand. God, how could he have let this happen? "God you dolt, get a little control of yerself!" he scolded himself. But just as quickly as he had moved to rise, he felt Dom's hand grab his wrist. "Where are you going? Don't start something unless you intend to finish it..." Billy looked at Dom, quite taken aback and lowered himself back onto the blanket. "Eh...What do ye mean Dom?" he inquired. "I mean you can't just leave me hanging like that...with a little peck...that's such a tease..." At this, Billy began to blush a furious shade of red. Had he heard Dominic correctly? Dominic was smiling from ear to ear.  
Billy just sat there, frozen in shock and fear. Dominic, however, didn't let this put a damper on the mood at all. He put one of his hands behind Billy's head and pulled him into a hard, deep kiss. It didn't take long for Billy to snap back to his senses. He pushed Dominic back a bit and rested himself slightly atop him, his erection throbbing against Dom's leg. "Mmm...Is that for me?" Dominic said coyly. "Aye...it's always been fer you Dommie," Billy replied, a little more seriously than he had intended. Dom began to grind up against him slowly. Billy ran his hands down to the hem of his partner's shirt and slipped it off, placing a line of kisses from Dom's adam's apple down to his navel, and back again. He reached up to the stand in front of him and grabbed one of the candles. Dominic watched him intently as he tipped the candle and let the wax pour slowly across Dommie's abdomen. Dom wretched upward a bit at the sweet stinging sensation from the hot wax and Billy smiled, quite satisfied. He continued to drip the wax along Dominic's chest and stomach, rubbing it around with his hands. He moved down and began unfastening Dom's pants. "Whoa there mate, that wax is all fine and good but keep it away from there...There's enough heat down there as it is," Dominic stated with a laugh. Billy placed the candle back onto the stand and continued his trek to get Dom out of his pants. He pulled the denim and cotton off slowly, leaving Dominic's hard cock fully exposed. Billy gasped a bit. He'd always imagined that Dom would be well endowed, but goddamn. Dom blushed at Billy's reaction. "I know you've always wanted in my pants, but turnabout's fair play...off with them!" Dom said playfully, reaching up and very smoothly unbuttoning Billy's jeans with one hand. Billy stood and did a rather clumbsy strip tease, his cock finally free at last.  
Billy slid back down and began grinding his cock against Dom's, suckling on his nipples and grazing his hands all across his smooth body. Dominic howled with pleasure and thrust his hips up, forcing Billy's cock to slip down a bit. Billy leaned back and reached into the bottom drawer of the nightstand by his bed and pulled out a bottle of scented lube. He poured a bit of the lube over his and Dom's cocks and began rubbing it in, moaning rather loudly in unison with Dom as he did so. He slid a finger down to Dom's hole and rubbed a little of the lube around it. Dom shivered a bit at this and glanced up at Billy, his desire pouring out of that little twinkle that had started this to begin with. Billy pulled Dominic up a bit and pressed his cock against Dominics ass, a bit teasingly at first, and then harder until the head finally slipped in. Billy groaned and shuddered with pleasure and slowly slid his cock further inside of his lover. "God Dom, I've wanted this for so long..." he said as he began pressing in and out of Dominic. He placed his hands on Dom's hips and pulled him all the way down onto his shaft. Within moments, however, Dominic sat back on his hands and began thrusting himself up and down in Billy's lap. Billy bent down, straining a bit, and took Dom's cock into his mouth. He could taste the sweet precum on his lips. God he tasted so fucking good. He ran his tongue all along the head, and then up and down the shaft before taking the whole thing and sucking it wildly. His body was pulsating with desire as Dom rode him, and Dom's moans of pleasure were driving him absolutely mad. He threw his hands around Dom's cock and began pumping them simultaneously with his mouth, occassionally cupping his balls and giving them a gentle squeeze. It didn't take much of this before Billy's mouth was filled with Dom's hot juices. "Oh God Dom...Harder...Fuck me harder..." he groaned upon releasing Dom's cock. Dominic pounded up and down, still howling and panting. Billy felt as if he was going to explode. "God Dominic, I'm going to cum...Oh god...Fuck...Fuckshite...Goddamn..." Dominic felt Billy squirt deep inside of him, sending a rush of sensations over his body. His cock, which had hardened again, released a stream of sticky cum across his abdomen from the sheer pleasure of Billy filling him. He continued to slowly ride Billy for a few seconds, milking him completely, and then pulled away.  
The men flopped down lazily onto the blanket, panting and sweating. They lay there for a while, listening to the music and once again seemingly mesmorized by the fish and the flames. Billy could hardly believe what had just happened. It had been almost magickal. Definitely not how he had expected the night to turn out. But then again...wasn't the shock element part of what made him so attracted to Dominic in the first place? He smiled as Dom curled up beside him, kissing him softly. Within moments, he could feel the placid breathing and knew that Dominic had fallen asleep. He pulled the blanket around them and lay there, completely elated, and went into that sweet land of dreams as well.


End file.
